


Ladies' Way

by PsychoJJ (orphan_account)



Series: The Man Who Never Was [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Girl Power, Group Sex, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Neck Kissing, Orgy, POV First Person, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Situational Humiliation, Strap-Ons, Submission, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: After months of waiting and craving, Leo did the impossible to be in bed with Cris, but Cris rewarded him with more than just a regular hot night, and took their Master-Slave relationship to a new unimaginable level that will keep Messi questioning his manhood and self-worth for years to come. ((((SPOILER)))) - This is a story that features both Messi and Ronaldo but at the core of it, it is a "Female Dominance" story. Needless to say; Leo is the one dominated.
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Original Character(s), Cristiano Ronaldo/Original Female Character(s), Lionel Messi & Antonella Roccuzzo, Lionel Messi & Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Original Character(s), Lionel Messi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Man Who Never Was [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597753
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Ladies' Way

I made it! By the end of January 2020, I successfully made the artificial cock cum 303 times inside my ass, meeting the target Cris set in order to have sex with me! It was a troublesome and exhausting month but I'm sure it will be worth it, because Ronaldo, and for the first time ever, decided to come to Catalonia to fuck me, unlike the entirety of the past decade where I've always flown to him whither in Madrid or in Turin.

This time was obviously different, as Cris didn't book a hotel room but rented a house! A house?! Just for the two of us?! That was weird, and what blew my mind was that he rented that house, not for one night but rather a full week. That didn't make sense at all as he got a match to play in three days. Could that mean that he'll fuck me, fly to Italy to play the game and come back to Barcelona to fuck me again? In the same week? 

I don't know why I was so anxious and emotional about it. Maybe because it has been so long since we slept together, or maybe it's the fact that we'll do it in Catalonia; so close to my family and home. I don't know but I couldn't get one question out of my head. I was playing with my kids, having a fun time with my wife while thinking "how the hell did I reach the age of thirty-two and I still wanna get fucked and dominated, by Ronaldo of all people?!"

It's unbelievable! The contrast between how I look and who I actually am is something even I can't explain! My family and half of the people on the planet think of me as a superhero while, a few hours from now, I'll be twitching my butthole as Cris orders me to do so! I'll wiggle my erection for him like a dog tail, shake my bare ass, do anything he asks just to have his dick inside me!

He made it very clear a thousand times that he doesn't love me. He treats me like dirt, yet it has been eleven years and I couldn't get rid of my addiction to his semen! Not just in my ass. On my face, chest and entire body. I just can't get enough of how arousing it's to have my lifetime rival humiliating me! Every time I feel my anus stretching around his shaft, I hear a voice in my head whispering "yeah! Fuck Barca! Fuck Catalonia! Fuck me and every achievement I've ever made!"

To me, when I look back at the last decade of my life and think about it rationally, the scariest thing about all this that Cris never blackmailed me or even pressured me to ride his cock. Yeah, he forced himself on me the first time. He raped me for twelve hours straight and made me feel like a bitch, but after that, I remained his loyal bitch voluntarily! I kept coming back for more until he turned me into his secret slave.

Anyhow, none of this really means anything because no matter how guilty I feel, the reality was that things will remain the same. If Cris doesn't push me away, I'll never let go of him. I was sitting on a sofa next to my wife with an artificial cock deep in my ass, and the poor woman was cuddling and kissing, and I was kissing back for sure but all I could think about was Ronaldo. I was waiting for his message to tell me when and where we'll meet.

Finally, he texted me "would you like me to show your wife how good you moan?" and I replied "no, just you and me" and he texted back a laughing emoji followed by "we'll see about that!" and I replied "got the location?" and he answered "just got to the house, gotta make few arrangements before you get here. It's close to your training center though ;)"

I asked in anticipation "when will we meet?" and he answered "be patient little one!" and an hour later, he sent me "we'll meet after your evening training session, and you'll come to me without taking a shower. I want you to be stinking like the pig you are!" 

I texted, trying to be a little naughty "gross … anyhow, I'll be dry by the time I arrive, unless you want me to keep my car's AC off too!" and he replied "Nah! You won't use the car in the first place. You'll run from the training center to the house I rented, and if you're not sweating as much as I would like you to, you wouldn't even see my dick! Understood?"

I replied "of course" and he concluded "good boy!" and when I arrived at the training center, he texted me again just kinda explaining why he wants me to go without a shower. He elaborated "back in the days when I saw how sweaty you look at the final moments of each Classico, a part of me wanted to pull your shorts and underwear down, right in the middle of the stadium!"

He followed "I wanted to carry you around while fucking you in front of your fans! I wanted to ask each one of them if he wanna join me in double penetration! I wanted to do so many things to you back when you were younger but I always thought that at the end of the day, you're a human being with emotions and some kind of dignity"

He added "but now that I look back at the past ten years, I realized that you'll be down on your knees, begging for my cock no matter what. Thus, my new year resolution was that I'll do whatever my fantasies and imaginations suggest with no limitations what so ever, and tonight is just the start!" 

I tried not to think too much about it. By the end of the training, I checked my phone and there was the location, twenty minutes away jogging but I took it in less than ten minutes at maximum speed. I entered the house. Cris left a paper on the floor of the living room saying "this is your last chance to get sweaty. If you're not you can do some push-ups or jumping jacks. If you feel ready, the bedroom is third to the left on the second floor"

I didn't need to get any sweatier. So, I just rushed to the bedroom. I knocked at the door and asked "may I come in?" and I heard Cris saying "sure!" I opened the door and I wasn't ready for what I saw! A giant bed, Ronaldo lying there with five girls around him! I didn't know what to do as I whispered "you said we'll have sex?" as I assumed that he'll fuck them while I watch just like New Year's Eve.

He smiled ever so widely while pulling two ladies to his shirtless chest before answering "I said I'll fuck you, and I will, a lot! But that doesn't mean that I won't invite some audience! I'm dying to know if it's only me or if the way you moan and groan is really breathtaking! I want someone to see and judge how amazing your face looks when I smash your prostate! Because I can't find words to describe it, and photos and videos don't do it justice!"

Just the idea of being breed in front of the ladies got me dizzy. It is wasn't just embarrassing. For some reason, it was terrifying me. I was so scared to the point where I opened that damn bedroom door and I was ready to leave! I was ready to sacrifice all the effort I put through the month because there was no way I'm gonna get laid while they watch!

I turned around and all that Cris needed to say was "you know the deal by now" and what he meant; that if I leave, he'll never touch me, let alone have sex with me ever again. I froze. I fisted both hands. I wanted to be man enough to free myself but I was so scared, and I can hear one of the ladies asking in whispers "what if he leaves? What if he finds someone else to fuck him?"

Ronaldo answered loud and clear "he can't. It's not just my dick he needs, but more importantly, the humiliation, and he can't find it anywhere else. He is too week to walk away!" and one of the five girls laughed "you seem so sure!" and Cris elaborated "yeah, I'll show you what kind of faggot he is" then he said firmly "Leo!"

My whole body tensed as he ordered: "I'll count to three, and by then, you'll get back inside the bedroom, close the door and get in your knees like the slave you are!" Then he didn't wait for my response as he started counting and before he finished saying "two!" I did exactly what he ordered and he and the five ladies exploded in laughter "indeed he's a faggot!"

I looked down for a moment, waiting for them to stop mocking me. I stared at my wet training kit and back at Cris who was lying there with nothing but black underwear. It hurts so much to see how close his body was to all those barely covered tits and vaginas. I wanted to scream at all of them to let go of my master but I had no choice but to use diplomacy to get what I so badly need.

So, I looked Cris in the eye and said "I know that you won't have sex with me without forcing me to do something in return. So, whatever it is, just name it. I can't wait anymore!" and for a moment there, I thought I succeeded in separating me and Cris from the ladies and thought he might tell them to leave the bed for the both of us but I was dead wrong.

He pulled them closer, kissed one of them and asked "you see? You asked me to turn Lionel Messi into a toy in your hands, and here he is. You can do whatever you want with him, not just tonight but for the rest of the week." He glanced at me and followed "I'll fuck him and leave by tomorrow, but for the rest of the week, after his evening training, he'll come here to serve all of you, and if he disobeys even by mistake, just let me know and I'll put back on track!"

I was speechless, shocked! Cris just decided that I'll be dominated by five females for the upcoming week, without bothering to notify me, and what I was afraid of in New Year's Eve became a reality! One of the girls kissed Ronaldo's biceps and when "I thought you were bragging when you said that you got him by the balls, but at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if Leo never had balls in the first place!"

They exploded in laughter again while Cris gestured to me to join them in the bed. I got closer, took off my shoes as they made enough space for me just to lay over Ronaldo. As soon as I did he started French kissing me. I was embarrassed because I was stinking and thought that the ladies must be disgusted by my smell but boy! I was wrong. They loved it!

Ronaldo was holding my face with both hands while kissing my lips. So, I knew that whatever touch I feel on my body wasn't him but the ladies. I sensed a palm going through the back of my wet hair. Another hand was firmly squeezing my nape, and God only knows how many were trying to check the consistency of my butt!

I haven't been on that bed for a full minute and one of the ladies was already trying to shove the fabric of my yoga pants and underwear into my hole, fingering me in the process and pushing the artificial cock deep in my intestines! Another one was searching for any free area on the surface of my all-around grabbed ass just to see how it feels once slapped. 

What bothered me the most was that bitch who slid her hand between me and Cris just to find my bulge and whispered "oh! So, you have one!" and that was funny enough for Ronaldo to break the kiss and laugh "yes, and just like his butthole, it has plenty of uses!"

They all laughed except me as Cris looked at what must've been seven hands pulling the fat of my buttocks in all directions, too chaotic to even pull them apart. He smirked in approval of how abused I was and said "So, ladies … how would you like to start this party? There is one and only rule. Whatever you imagine, Leo had to do immediately, without question, not even from me!"

They were thinking while biting their lips and I was losing my mind, and the bitch that was squeezing my bulge managed to get her hand through my shirt to play with my nipples of all things. She kept her hand on my chest for a moment and said "girls! His heart is beating so fast! He's really scared! And we gotta live up to his expectations!"

Cris was in love with every detail of this while the girl who was fingering me stopped, placed her pointed chin in between my buttocks, right over my hole and said "don't worry, Anna. We'll exceed that Bitch's expectations. No amount of fear will come close to what I have in mind for him!"

She pressed with her chin against my hole and followed "we'll vandalize him to the point where he'll be terrified of sleeping next to his wife, just because she's a woman! We'll show him how the ladies do it!" Then without a warning, she clenched with her teeth on my pants and underwear to make a big torn them, exposing my pink hole!

I wasn't ready to have my anus checked by this many eager eyes, and I guess I'll never be but that girl with the pointed chin didn't care about how unprepared I was. She spat on my ring, watching her saliva sink in before saying "I heard a lot from Cris about how good you are at pushing dildos and vibrators out of that pussy without using your hands. So, show me your skills, Lionel!"

Ronaldo interrupted "it's hard to do it when he's lying flat on his belly with his thighs pulled together like that. There isn't enough room for the dildo to come out. It would be easier for him if you got him in doggy style with his legs widely separated." She didn't care about any of what he said. In fact, she used two fingers to push the artificial cock as deep as humanly possible and pulled my buttocks together to narrow the pathway and said "he'll do as I imagined him do it! There is always a first time after all!" 

I looked at Cris because he knows more than anyone how hard it is to push anything out of my ass when I'm in the right position. This wasn't about just embarrassment. The artificial dick was definitely longer and thicker than anything I've ever had inside me and I'm supposed to push it all the way out against the fat of my firmly pulled together ass cheeks. She was basically asking the impossible, and all Ronaldo did when he saw my struggle was to play with my hair just like if I was his dog, smiled and said: "Welcome to the new decade, honey!"

To be continued …

**Author's Note:**

> "HEY, YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I have too many long-running stories at this point, and I can't tell which one to update next. So, why don't you leave me a comment below, letting me know that this is the story you're interested in. Even if it is one word like "More" "Update" or "Nice" just so I have feedback that someone out there is reading, enjoying and probably waiting for the next chapter of this work, thus move it higher in my update list :)
> 
> Peace!


End file.
